


Freedom is a Length of Rope

by cassbutt_666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Castiel, Castiel Has Issues, Depressed Castiel, Depressing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mute Castiel, POV Castiel, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Self-Harm, Suicidal Castiel, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassbutt_666/pseuds/cassbutt_666
Summary: The 5 year old boy with dazzling blue eyes, who witnessed his parents' death, grew up to be the typical Punk senior, but with a twist...The 6 year old kid with fanfiction green eyes, who's mother died in a house fire, grew up to be the Popular Jock senior, but with a twist..





	1. The 5 Year Old

The 5 year old cowered in the closet with his 8 month old brother.

"Take your brother and hide in the closet until I come to get you, okay? Dont make a sound." The mother said to the frightened child.

The 5 year old shivered when he heard a chilling scream sound from downstairs, followed by a gunshot. His brother started to fuss, the 5 year old, remembering his mother's words, put his hand over his brother's mouth and shushed him. 

"shh its okay. Its okay" he said rocking the baby until he fell in a soothing sleep. 

The 5 year old set his brother down and climbed to his feet when he heard the sirens. He sniffed. Where was his mommy? Wouldn- he paused. What was that smell? 

He peeked outside the closet, The 5 years old quickly grabbed his brother and walked to the stairway, he didn't care if he got in trouble, mommy might be in trouble!

He paused on the stairs. In the living room sat the image that would haunt him forever. His mother, in a pool of blood with a line across her neck. His father, next to her, a hole in his head.

He then saw movement to his right, he crouched down hoping he wasn't seen. Luck was on his side, but what he saw was downright creepy.   
A man, about 6 feet tall with creepily yellow eyes, was throwing stuff around the room. He appeared to be looking for something.

The next thing he new, he saw red and blue flashing lights outside, the man grabbed the ransack he brought and booked it out the back door. Police swarmed the room, guns up high. 

The 5 year old started crying on the stairwell. He was going to be in big trouble, he disobeyed his mothers rules. 

A policeman crouched in front of him.

"Hey man, can you tell me your name?" 

The 5 year old didn't respond

"Okay, can, can I pick you up?"

The 5 year old slowly nodded. This was a good guy, he wouldn't hurt him.

The policeman, whose name was John, picked him up and carried him (along with his brother)   
John brought the brothers outside to the awaiting ambulance. 

The 5 year old overheard people talking

"Gunshot to the head... Slit throat... Didn't make it... Kid's in shock... Hospital... didn't catch the unsub..." 

The 5 year old started to nod off as the ambulance drove away from the haunting scene.

 

 

*le time skip*

 

The 5 year old would be brought to a Foster Home. The family had wanted just a boy, but they said they supposed they could handle two.

The 5 year old's new Father was named Michael and the Mother was named Jenna.  
They had one daughter named Christine who was 16.

The 5 year old was very cautious, even though the man seemed nice, he had an evil glint in his eyes.

The 6 year old now realized after a few months, that this family was different than his family. 

When he misbehaved, his family would put soap in his mouth.   
When he misbehaved, this family would lock him in his room with nothing to eat for days, only coming into let him have water..  
When he misbehaved, this family would smack him across the face and send him to his room. 

This family was very different. 

After a few weeks, the 6 year old's teacher had seen a bruise on his arm, and he was removed from the home. (Along with his brother)

It seemed that every home he went to wasn't... Happy.

Each home had something different. 

One home smacked him

Another didnt feed him

Another didn't realize he was human to, and said some horrible things

Luckily, he protected his brother. 

His brother had grown up over the years to have brown hair and golden eyes. The golden eyes reminded him everyday of the Yellow eyes he had seen in his kitchen all those years ago. His brother grown up to love candy. He loved sweets. He was a happy person in general, but he took most things to heart, which was his downfall in the end..

The 6 year old grew up to have dazzling blue eyes, and raven black hair. The 6 year old grew up to be a protective brother, he showed no emotions. Music was his escape, although he didn't sing along. He hasn't spoken a word since thst night.. He can't.

The 6 year old grew up to be in a psych ward for a Year and a half at the age of 16. They labeled him with ADHD, ADD, GAD, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, PTSD, Selective Mutism, Insomnia, and SAD(separation anxiety disorder).  
He didnt understand half of those, buf if the doctors said he had it, he guessed that were right. He was handed medication after Medication after Medication..

This next year would be his Senior Year.. the Psych ward seemed him Sane enough to return (after what happened during freshman year..) 

The 17 year old boy was reunited with his brother, Gabriel, after a year and a half apart. Gabriel lived with their CareTaker, who had a neice named Charlie. Charlie and and the 17 year old boy were childhood friends. She visited him in the psych ward are least 3 times a week. She was a nice kid. Charlie didn't know anything about The 17 year old kid though, he kept to himself. So Charlie just new the 17 year old boy as

Castiel Novak  
The broken boy


	2. The 4 Year Old

"Take your brother outside and run as fast as you can. Now, Dean, go!" The father told the 4 year old as he handed him his brother.

The 4 year old ran down the stairs holding his brother and silently crying.   
What was happening? 

He ran out the front door and to the mailbox checking to see if his father was behind him. What he saw would haunt his dreams at night.   
The second floor of the house was engulfed in flames! There was a distinct figure on the ceiling, but he figured it was the soot

His father came rushing out and picked the 4 year old up along with his brother. He ran out to the streets and heard the sound of sirens. The rest of the night was a blur as the Father continued to worry about his kids..

*le time skip*

Eventually during the 8 year old's birthday, the Father left. Abandoning the child at his uncle Bobby's house. From them on, the 8 year old grew up with his 4 year old brother under the care of Bobby Singer. 

The 8 year old went through therapy after therapy trying to exterminate the memories of that night, but to no use. Dream after dream of the memory occurred eventually making him emotionless. 

Bobby tried to help, but the 8 year old wouldnt listen, he could handle this on his own. 

The 8 year old grew up to be a boy with dirty blonde hair and fanfiction green eyes. It seemed everyone he met loved his eyes, even guys. His inner demons may have almost conquered him in the past, but thats not the present. His thoughts would get the best of him sometimes, but he tried to ignore them.

The 8 year old's brother grew up to be a boy with light brown hair and green-brown eyes with flecks of gold. His smile could light up the entire room. Although, his inner demons were close to conquering him. It was his fault that his mom died, if he wasn't born, his mom wouldn't have checked on him in the nursery, she would still be alive.. Right? He would grow up to be a brave guy, althought that was his downfall in the end.

After a few years, the 8 year old was an 18 year old. The scars of the past havent left yet, but he was okay, he was definitely okay. 

 

He made alot of friends, and by a lot, i mean a lot. He was what one might call "popular" cheerleaders looked at him like a snacc(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
all of the underclassmen looked up to him as an idle. He however thought of himself as a loner. Why would these people hang out with him? Of all people?

He was almost top of the school. Great grades, on good terms with teachers, and his friends all cared for him (or so he thought)

He could almost forget the memories, the dreams only came once a week, and when they did, it hit hard, he wouldnt leave his room, meaning no school if it was a school day. He called this and improvement for the dreams used to occur 7 times a week and wouldnt let him sleep. Thankfully, his girlfriend, Lisa, helped him through.

Life just couldn't get any better it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this work is also posted on my Wattpad account!!


	3. The First Day

 

 

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-

 

Castiel shut off the alarm with a groan.

Today would be his first day of Senior Year. The secondary school building was huge. It ranged from 8th grade to 12th grade.

 

_"CASS"_

 

He rolled over tiredly, he didnt sleep at all last night for The Thoughts kept him awake. He was used to this though, not getting any sleep. He tried to leave the bed, but ended up flopping back down. He needed a moment to wake up.

After a couple minutes his second alarm went off informing him that he had an hour to get to school. He slowly stood up and walked to his closet. He threw an MCR shirt on the bed along with a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans. He went to the back of the closet and grabbed a hoodie that said "Stay |-/ Alive" how ironic.

He went to his bathroom and did the do, and then took a shower. He got dressed in the chosen outfit and looked into the mirror. He grabbed his gauges from in the cabinet and put them in while calculating on how to tame his bed hair. He grabbed the comb and tried taming it. No luck. He grabbed the hair gel and put some on his hand and sticking it in his hair, eventually the hair made him look like he got electrocuted. He gave up and just brushed it and put on a beanie. Once he was dressed he walked across the hall to wake his brother up.

He walked to Gabe's bed and gently shook him. "nmph" gabe replied. Cas took that response as if he heard him and then Gabriel rolled out of bed. While he got dressed Cas tip-toed downstairs hoping to be unseen.

Zachariah was passed out on the couch with beer bottles surrounding him and one in his hand.

Castiel tip-toed to Zachariah and carefully took the glass out of his hand. He threw it away along with the others and grabbes a new one and set it on the coffee table. Castiel walked to the kitchen and grabbed two pop tarts. He put one of them in the toaster and the other in his pocket. Once the poptart was down he set it on the counter on a plate with a glass of orange juice.

_"CASS!! COME ON"_

Castiel sat at the counter wishing Gabe would hurry up, the faster he was, the faster they could leave. Gabriel came down the steps and walked over to Cas. "Did you sleep well?" Gabe asked already knowing the answer Castiel shook his head and wrote down "I had a nightmare. I'll sleep when I get home" Gabriel shook his head and laughed a little. "I'm not dumb Cas.. I wish you would sleep.." Castiel sighed silently.

Once Gabe was done eating they grabbed their backpacks and left. They both got into Castiel's car and turned on the music. Castiel grabbed a whiteboard from the back and wrote "have a gr8 day m8" in honor of DnP. Gabriel laughed "you, too" They drove while listening to the music and parked the car once they got there. Castiel and Gabriel both walked to the office hoping they could get this over with and get to class.

They walked in and Gabriel immediately asked

"Im Gabriel and this is Castiel?"

The Secretary glanced at them and gave them their TimeTables.

"Class starts in 25 mins, I'll grab two people to show you around"

Two kids walked into the front doors laughing,

"hey! Dean! Sam! Come here, I need you to show these two around for the day"

The two walked over and they all shook hands.

"I'm dean winchester"

"I'm sam winchester"

"I'm gabriel Novak"

Silence.

"uh.. This is Castiel Novak, my brother" gabe said noticing Castiel blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh" they said.

"Dean, you have 5 classes with Castiel so show him around, sammy, you have 4 with Gabriel, show him around" the lady said grabbing our attention.

Dean started walking forward when Castiel ran back to hug Gabe.

"Hey, its okay, Cas" Castiel signed "have a good day" and that's when Gabriel noticed the Fake smile and dark eye bags.

Castiel walked back over to dean before Gabe could say something, so he sighed. Dean and Cas walked in silence to the other side of the building looking for the Art room.

"So.... Castiel.. Can I call you Cas?"  Dean asked Castiel nodded realizing Dean was talking to him.

"Okay..... This might sound rude.. But how come you havent talked yet?" Dean asked with curiosity Castiel sighed, he knew someone would ask eventually.

He grabbed his phone and Dean thought he was ignoring him, but realized his was typing.

'I don't talk' the phone read Dean was dumbfounded.

This kid- Castiel didnt talk? Why? Dean snorted

"okay.. Why?"

He realized this may have came off as rude but before he could say something, the bell rang signaling that class would begin in 5 mins.

Castiel rushed off to the Art room and looked around, they had tables that sat 4 people. He mentally picked the table in the corner next to the window before walking to the teacher's desk.

"Ahh you must be the new student, Castiel?" The woman asked.

Castiel nodded unsure if she knew of his.. Problems.. "Ah dont sorry lad, I know you're mute, that's okay! Unfortunately the only spot we have left is over by the window" the woman said, "Also, my Name is Mrs Connell, but I prefer Rowena" she said with a small smile.

Castiel smiled back and nodded walking over to the table and mentally highfived himself, he got the spot he wanted. He sat down and plugged his headphones into his phone, listening to "Hey, Look Ma, I Made It" by Panic! How ironic...

People started filing in and that's when Castiel realized two people sat at his table talking to one another. Castiel pulled his headphones off and tried to get their attentio

_"I dont know?! He just disappeared?!"_

One was a brown-haired boy with a stubble. "Sorry, My name is Inias" he said extending his hand to shake which Castiel shook.

"I'm Samandriel" said the other who looked a  little too young but wore a red striped shirt with the name 'Alfie'

"My friends made me wear it as a joke, i dont normally wear this" Samandriel chuckled.

"What's your name?"

Suddenly a red head sat next to Cas. "Sorry guys I was-

"CASTIEL?" She said a little too loudly.

She hugged him tightly,

"I havent see you since you got out! You go here?" She asked Castiel nodded.

"Guys this Castiel" she introduced him.

"are you mute? Castiel?" Sam asked quietly.

Castiel nodded slowly

"Oh, my brother is mute too" he smiled "do you know sign language?" Castiel nodded again, Samandriel quickly signed 'same here' smiling Castiel smiled before the door slammed open.

"I'm here" a boy said, he was a little chubby but otherwise looked cool, he sat at a table in the front next to a girl with a leather jacket and blonde hair. He kissed her in front of his table mates not caring.

"Fergus, next time you decide to be late, tell me!" Mrs Con- Rowena said glaring at him

"Sorry Rowena.." He said smirking

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2pt Chapter sorry, oof I would make it a single chapter but eehhhh


	4. The First Day

The rest of the day was a blur as Castiel found out him and Charlie had many classes together. Him and Dean had Civics, Calculus, English, Gym and Band together, while Charlie had Art, Civics, English, Biology, Band, and Choir together. 

 

Flashback

 

His first period was obviously Art  
Now it was second period, meaning he had Civics.   
"Cas!" Charlie yelled to him as he left the classroom. "What's your next hour?" 

Castiel showed her his TimeTable.   
"Cool we have next hour together, let's go!"   
They walked together to the civics room which was on 2nd floor. As they walked to class, someone shoved Cas into the locker

"Hey, Freak, I'm surprised they let you back in here! Shouldn't you be at the asylum you psycho!?" Someone yelled to him. "Cassie, just ignore him" Charlie told him and they continued onto civics.

"Are you ignoring me!? You piece of shit!" The boh yelled as he charged at cas and punched him in the face. Cas faintly recognized the boy as Crowley, the boy from his art class.  
"Y-you freak!" Crowley said as he kicked Cas in the stomach.

"Whats going on here?" Miss Deanna said coming out of her classroom. Everyone fell silent. "I said. What happened?" Miss Deanna said again.  
"C-c-rowley was beating on the new kid" someone said from the crowd

Miss Deanna grabbed Crowley and took him to the office while people cleared up. Charlie picked Cas up and went to the bathroom with him. 

"You know you'll get in trouble for being in the guys bathroom, right?" Cas typed on his phone as she wiped the blood on his face away with a paper towel.

"Does it look like I care? Cas you just got beat up? How are you not crying?" Charlie said with concern  
"I don't know.. I guess I'm used to it" he typed out.  
Once she was done they both walked to civics. 

"Miss Bradbury what is the excuse to why you are late?" The teacher said 

"My friend got hurt and I helped them" she said glaring at the teacher 

"Oh, its the new student. Take a seat Bradbury" the teacher said with venom.

"Castiel Novak. I'll give you a pass this time but next time you're late, its an immediate detention. You will refer to me as Mrs Amara and if you call me anything else, detention. Am I clear?" She said.  
Cas stared at the ground and nodded

"I can't hear you?" Mrs Amara said  
"He isn't going to talk, Mrs Amara, you can't make him talk either" someone said in the back of the class. It was Dean.

"Excuse me? He will speak up right now!" She said   
Castiel kept staring at the ground.  
"He isn't going to talk, Mrs Amara, he's mute. And I suggest unless you hate your job, to stop harrassing him, lad" Rowena said peeking her head in the classroom. Mrs Amara rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair. "Take a seat Novak" she said pointing a finger at the seat next to Dean.

The class went by quickly because of the earlier disruption and before he knew it, it was 3rd period, Gym.

Dean and him walked to gym together since they both had it 3rd hour.   
"Today! We will play some kickball considering we don't know each other, or trust one another. Team captains are!" Mr Samuel, paused and looked at the attendance sheet, "Dean! And Alistair! Go pick fellow members" he said walking back to his mini-desk.

Dean: Benny   
Alistair: Azazel   
Dean: Adam  
Alistair: Meg  
Dean: Lisa  
Alistair: Crowley   
Dean: Castiel  
Alistair: Inias  
Dean: Hannah  
Alistair: Hester  
Dean: Naomi  
Alistair: Ruby

 

*le time skip because i wrote that 6 hrs ago and I have no motivation to complete that hour"

 

(A/N: Apparently I changed to 1st POV oof, Im too lazy to change it back) 

Next hour was Calculus apparently, and I had it with Dean this time. So we both walked to the 2nd floor him talking to me while I listened calmly. At one point, someone in the hallway tripped me. I fell flat on my face even though i stuck my arms out. I heard laughter all around me and suddenly someone picked me up.

"We're gonna be late and people are laughing at you, which is not cool, lets go" dea. whispered to me as he walked me to the Math room.

An old guy who has gray hair and a beard sat at a desk next to a whiteboard with "METATRON" written on it. 

I sat down in the seat with my name card on it and set my stuff on the desk, I sat in the corner, and dean sat up in the front.   
'Great, now I have no one I know sitting next to me' I thought in my head as a girl that was in my gym class sat seductively next to Dean, she put her arm around him and they kissed.

I silently scoffed, i was sure dean was gay.. I guess I was wrong..  
Someone dropped their books on the desk next to me and I jumped. It was a girl, I think she was from my art class, Meg?  I think that's her name?  
"What are you staring at?" I was snapped out of a daze by her voice. I just stared back at her, I couldn't respond so this'll be awkward..   
"Ooh. You're the silent kid? Right?" She said squinting at him. I nodded along.  
"Ooh. You seem.. Cool.. Uh.. Bye" she said turning away to go over by Dean and Lisa.

I look back down at my desk and grabbed the notebook I brought and a pencil, just as Metatron started to address the class.

Before I knew it, it was 5th hours, the last one before lunch and it was... English. I started to find my way to the english room when I was tackled from behind by a hug.  
"Cassie!" Screeched Charlie as she kept hugging me. "What class is next for you??" She asked impatiently.  
I showed her my timetable again and she looked relieved. "well good news is we both have English next with Mr. Chuck. He used to teach the lower grades english only, but now he teaches both lower and upper and adv classes!" She said getting more excited. She took my hand and ran to the english room. We walked in and saw a man with curly brown-gray hair and a mini beard. She took her seat and I went up the the man's desk.

"Ah, you must be Castiel I presume?" He asked to which I nodded. 

"Okay, so we don't have a seating arrangement because this is a creative space. So pick a desk that isn't already taken, grab a marker and doodle on it, write your name, do something so you know its yours. And then I guess take a seat" he said shrugging and giving me 14 sharpies. One for each colour of the rainbow I guess.  
I walked to the seat next to charlie and saw that all of them were taken. I guess I'll sit in the back, there were 5 empty desks and 2 of them with similar designs. I picked one away from everyone and began doodling the Pride flag Pansexuals. just as I finished with the yellow, some kid came by and smeared it with his hand. "Oh sorry dude" they said looking down, it was dean? 

I just nodded since i can't respond and tried to fix the handprint seared into the design. I eventually gave up and just put my name. "Castiel" Chuck said coming by my desk,  "this is pretty neat. That's the uh, pansexual flag?" He asked. I nodded and he continued. "Most people here are all closeted too, so no worries on being judged, kay?" He said looking at me and i nodded  
Back slightly smiling back.

The rest of the class was a breeze considering Chuck was a nice teacher and made a lot of references and jokes to lighten our spirits, I actually felt okay for once.

Just as I left the classroom, someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me along down the hallway. "You do not want to be seen walking to lunch alone. That's asking for someone to trip you." they said and pushed me out the doors to the outside. We made our way to the bleachers and finally they let me go, It was... Meg? Seriously?

I looked at her with my head tilted as if asking 'why'

She looked back at me and said "I dont want my bestie getting beaten up on the first day, right?" She said looked at me with a smirk. I slowly nodded.

She nodded at me too and took a sandwich out of her bag. "Here, the school lunch sucks" she said giving the sandwich to me. I shook my head. "What? Don't you like PB&Js?" she asked. I nodded but grabbed a sharpie and wrote 'im not hungry right now' on my notebook.

"Did you even eat anything this year? You're very skinny" she said poking my stomach. I shyed away from her and she sighed. "We better get going to 6th hour" she said dragging me along to the building once again. 

I made my way to 6th hour which was Band and once i got there I realized everyone probably had more experience than me. Ive only played the drums for 2 years..

There were about 30 other students there including Charlie and Dean. I walked over to Charlie who was holding a flute and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Youre in band too?!!" she said jumping up and down. I nodded and she hugged me. "Dean over there plays the Trombone if ya know what I mean" she said smirking at dean, he just flipped her off in return. I grinned at both of them because it was hilarious to see them fighting. 

 

 

*le time skip again due to my motivation being lower than my self-confidence *finger guns**

 

 

2 more hours.. I hope this school day keeps being slow...  
I trudged up the steps to the 4th floor to Biology I was all alone.. I didnt know anyone in this class.  
I stepped into the lab and walked up the Miss Deanna's desk. I think she's the one who stopped the people from this morning. 

"Hi, Castiel is it? Take a seat a the the lab table with your name card at it and wait for my instruction. Well be doing a simple lab today with oils and water." She said smiling lightly.  
I walked away and to the table where my name was and waited patiently. 

About 5 minutes later the bell rang and the last of the students filed in quickly. 

"Okay! Class. Today! We'll start off with a simple Lab. Oil and Water. Everyone will go choose partner. Now, kids, go" she said sitting at her spot of the table.

Everyone partnered up except for me and this one other student. I think her name was Lisa. 

She slowly walked to where I was sitting and sat down. She folded her hands on the table and sighed. "Who are you again?" She asked   
I wrote "Castiel" on the paper in front of me.

"Shit. Youre the silent kid.. Oh.. Fuck thisll suck" she sighed and dropped her head in her hands.

The hour went by slower than molasses and it was really boring. Lisa didnt help at all for the experiment so it was basically just me. 

During 8th hour, which I saw was Choir, I realized that Charlie was in it too and a bunch of other girls. There were about 5 girls for every 3 guys. I was stuck being an Alto with Charlie BC I could sing basically all notes except the really high ones. 

And 9th hour was my free hour, and I found out that I don't actually have to be at school for it, i could leave and just go home, but I decided to stay there. I went out the back door and leaned against the wall. I took out a cigarette and lit the end, and out the stick of cancer in my mouth. Gabriel thinks I quit last year, but all I did was stop smoking around him for a week. 

I heard the doors squeak open so put out the cigarette on my arm and hid it there. It was Dean and Lisa. I sighed silently and walked away to go towards Gabe's last class, which was art. I waited outside the classroom until the bell sounded and picked my bag up waiting for Gabe.

He came out with another kid, sammy, dean's brother. I grabbed Gabe by the arm and dragged him out of there. I felt sorta bad for interrupting their conversation, but if we were late, Zach would be mad.  
"Woah?" gabe said pushing back to get his arm free. I slapped his arm and kept dragging him out of the school.   
I grabbed my phone as soon as we were out and typed in "Go to a Friend's house, okay? We're already late and I dont want Zach to hit you again" it read outloud.

Gabe sighed, "Cas.. If you're alone Zach will hurt you worse.."   
I interrupted him by shaking my head. I didnt want him getting hurt, even if it meant me getting beaten.  
Gabe sighed again and walked to Sammy who leaned against a shiny black car.

I started walking to my car but realized if I wanted a lesser punishment, I should hurry. So I ran to my car and got in quickly. I sped over the speed limit hoping to get there within 5 minutes. I stopped the car in the driveway and ran to the door, unlocking it and opening it to see a fuming Zachariah staring back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the pt 2 of the First Day
> 
> Please comment how I can make future chapters better??


	5. Green Eyes and Pink Lips

I laid in my bed pretending to be asleep until the sun finally came up. I slowly crept out of my bed and limped to the bathroom to assess the damage. 

There was a bruise around my eye, I had a trail of dried blood coming from my nose, I had a cut on my hairline that still was bleeding. I lifted my shirt and saw 4 purple and blue bruises covering it and red marks. There was a red lump over my rib and I saw that I probably busted a rib again. I touched the area softly and hissed at the pain. Since my leg hurt pretty bad I checked it and saw that my  knee was swollen a little.  I cleaned it up as best as I could and covered the bruise with a little bit of concealer. I worked like a robot, for ive done this too many times before. 

I went back to my room and layed on my bed thinking. If I leave right now, I could go to the diner and wait there for a while.

I grabbed my shoes and jacket and went downstairs not really careful about waking Zachariah up if he was home. I saw that he was passed out on the couch again so I left the house in a hurry. The walk to the diner didn't take that long, so when I got there I sighed. 

I walked in through the doors and was greeted by Ellen.

"Hey! Cas! How's it been?" She said hugging me, and I winced slightly. She let go of me and looked at me suspiciously. 

I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. 

"Well, its been a while! I assume you want the normal?" She asked to which I nodded again.

Ellen was going to adopt me before Zachariah took me into his foster home, but she was too late. And now im stuck with Zachariah.

I sat at a booth in the back and waited for my food when suddenly someone sat with me. I looked up to see pink lips and green eyes.

"Hey" he said staring at me

I nodded at him. And he laughed slightly.

"I forgot you can't talk. Sorry. So, what are you doing here? I've never seen you here before?" He asked. 

I grabbed a napkin and wrote 'I usually only go here once a week. And its okay, it happens alot' 

He read it and smiled. Jo came around and set the milkshake down along with a plate of fries. I pulled the milkshake closer to me and dipped the fry into it and ate it. Dean looked at me like i was crazy until he took a fry and dunked it into his own milkshake. He looked like he had the best food ever, and closed his eyes and almost moaned at the taste. 

i could help but grin a little bit, and when dean noticed my smile he blushed madly. He quickly apologized before sitting back in the booth.   
It was an awkward silence until Dean started talking again.

"So... Sorry about saying the thing on your first day.. I realized how insensitive it made me seem and I'm sorry" he said awkwardly rubbing his neck.

I chuckled and nodded. I took the napkin and wrote "its okay" and he smiled.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence until Ellen decided to come over.

"So, Dean. I see you met Castiel?" She said putting her hand on his shoulder and giving him a death glare.

"Oh um, yes 'mam." he said as he was confused as to why she would glare at him.  
Ellen looked at me with soft eyes and told me, "if he gets on your nerves, tell me boy and take care of him, also, im going to borrow deanno for a minute" she said smiling and grabbing dean by his ear and dragging him away.

I sat in the booth and played on my phone waiting until it was 7. Finally after a couple minutes Dean came out rubbing his neck and smiling apologetically.

"I.. Um.. I'm sorry so making things so awkward" he said. I could see Ellen giving him a glare and suddenly Dean sat up a little straighter and said "right. So. Small talk. What's your favourite colour?" 

I wrote down 'Green' on the napkin and smiled lightly. 

"Oh cool, mines blue.." He said smiling back. "Favourite genre of music?" He asked.

I wrote down, 'anything but country or classical' and he snorted.

"Same. I especially like classic rock, or pop. What's your favorite bands?" He asked getting more into a conversation.

'tøp, OneRepublic, FOB, Panic!, and kansas' i wrote on anothee napkin since the previous one was filled.

"Ooh, Tøp is cool. So is Kansas. What's your favourite Kansas song? Mines Carry on Wayward Son" he said nodding his head.

'Dust in the Wind' I wrote down singing the song in my mind and smiling. 

He nodded his heae and was about to say something before I realized that I had 10 minutes before it was 7.

I jumped out of the booth and grabbed my backpack slinging it on my back.   
Dean looked at me weirdly before looking at the clock. 

"Do you want a ride?" He asked me. 

I debated it because if i walked I'll be late, but if I got a ride i wont.

I nodded my head and we ran out of the building and into dean's car. 

 

*time skippity brought to you by billdip* 

 

Once we got to school I sighed. I had about 5 minutes left to get to class, and my locker was on the 3rd floor. 

I ran off into the building and started my day like normal, except for the fact that dean stared at me in our classes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or leave kudos so I know if I need to change something!


	6. Just Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so uh.. My excuse for the long wait is: 1) I dont have a wifi connection therefore I have to use my data to upload chapters, and 2) my dad broke his leg (and he's the only one with a drivers license) so I've been walking to a lot of places recently and school starts in a couple weeks.. Carry on

I yawned when the bell rang and gathered my stuff, leaving to go to my locker. I shoved most of my notebooks into my locker except my civics one. We unfortunately had homework.. On the 2nd d a y o f s c h o o l. Kill me.

I shut my locker and putting the notebook into my backpack and turned around to be face to face with Charlie. 

"CASSIE! You werent supposed to turn around but... Oh well, I'll scare ya later" she said as she winked. 

I just shook my head while chuckling silently. 

"I wanted to know if I could come over? We could catch up?" She asked following me ad i walked to Gabriel's class. 

I debated it.. On one hand, if charlie came over Zachariah would have to be on his best behavior.. And on the other, he will lash out at me and Gabriel as soon as she leaves..

I nodded my head 'yes' and we walked in silence to Gabriel's class.. Except he wasnt at the classroom's door... I surveyed my surroundings to see where he was and spotted him at the end of the hallway..

He was currently slamming a kid into the locker?!

I ran down to where Gabriel was and grabbed him by his jacket to pull him away.

"wHo tHe füCk" he said turning around to see me, and regretting it because i was giving him the best bítch-face.  
"Oh... Hi Cassie... I can explain" he said letting go of the kid who he was choking against a locker. the kid turned around to run away as Gabriel shouted "COWARD" to him.

I glared at Gabriel the whole time making sure he knew he fúcked up. thats when I saw a slightly shorter kid on the ground sporting a black eye and busted lip. 

"Cas i-" he said before we both heard "SAMMY?!" getting shouted from the other end of the hallway.

I turned around to see Dean running up to us glaring at me and Gabriel. 

"What the hell did you do to him?!“ he said angrily as he ran to who i presumed was sam.

"D-dean no its alright. They helped me" 'sam' said while me and Gabriel put out hands up in a surrender motion.

"Yeah, some kid was beating on Samquatch so I beat the crap out of the other kid" gabriel said backing away from dean and towards me.

"Is it true, charlie?" He said still glaring at us.

"Y-yes." she stuttered out because of how angry dean was due to Sammy getting hurt.  
Dean sighed and pinched his nose. 

"Okay.." he breathed out and grabbed sammy by the hand, pulling him up  
"Sorry for, uh, scaring you.." He said as he started walking away.   
"Bye Gabe" sam said smiling slightly though he had a split lip.  
"See you then, Samwich" gabe said waving to sam as he left with Dean.   
Gabe turned around and faced me and charlie and just walked towards us. 

"So... I'm coming over?" Charlie said getting over the fact that she was scared from Dean'd attitude.  
Gabe nodded but then shot and alarmed look at me to which I just nodded, too.

The three of us walked out the doors and down to our House hoping Zachariah wouldn't do anything... Stupid, in front of Charlie..


	7. Information

Okay so real quick in case anyone gets confused.

So if you read this story on my wattpad account youd see that they are currently a little different bc I edited the wattpad story but forgot to do it with this one..

 

Basically i added vital information and dialogue to it on my wattpad account and so this is what I'll do:

 

1) I'm going to unpublish chapters for a couple minutes-to an hour.. 

2) add in some special dialogue

And 

3) reupload them

 

So if you see this update within a few minutes you'll see that chapters will be gone but fear not! For I will upload them by 21:00(9pm)!!!!

 

«Also, once I re-upload the chapters you should go back and re-read the entire story start to finish (otherwise the story will be very confusing in the last couple chapters)!!!!» 

 

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SONS/DAUGHTERS/CHILDREN!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got a new account on AO3 so excuse my horrible writing.   
> This is also posted on my Wattpad account:   
> cassbutt_novak666  
> Slow updates? But i already have 5 more chapters written!


End file.
